<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Really is the Villain? by romanoffsdanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141257">Who Really is the Villain?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffsdanvers/pseuds/romanoffsdanvers'>romanoffsdanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti Iron Man, Civil War Team Captain America, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, anti tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffsdanvers/pseuds/romanoffsdanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wanda overhears Tony confronting Steve, asking why Wanda is on the Avengers team, she has some words to say to the billionaire. Natasha and Clint are there to back her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Really is the Villain?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Steve had recruited Wanda for the Avengers team. In that week, she had spent the majority of it mourning her late twin brother, Pietro, and when she had finished crying, she'd apologize to the Avengers. The poor girl was like a broken record, saying sorry to each member to the team every chance she got. She truly regretted fighting against the Avengers but what hurt her even more was knowing the visions she had put in their heads. Especially - Natasha Romanoff's vision. Wanda felt horrible, and she was trying her best to make up for it, with Natasha being the only other female on the team. </p><p>She now sat in the Avengers tower living room, Natasha and Clint in there, as well. They were conversing to each other about god knows what, and Wanda was sitting at the edge of the couch, thinking to herself. Despite being on the team, she couldn't push away the thought that she shouldn't be there. That she didn't deserve to be there and that she was an outcast. </p><p>Finally, wanting to clear her head, the redhead stood up. She offered a small smile to the spy and the archer, glancing away before she could see their reactions, and walked down the hallway. As Wanda approached the conference room, she heard voices. She didn't intend on listening in - until she heard her name. The young woman flattened herself against the wall, just outside the large room, and tuned in to what was being said. </p><p>"I'm beginning to question you, Cap. I mean, how could you let <em>her</em> on the team?" Tony asked. Wanda felt her heart sinking. </p><p>"Tony-" Steve began to say until he was cut off. </p><p>"She put visions in our heads! She set off the Hulk and she fought us!" </p><p>"Yes. However she did realize that we weren't the enemy and she helped us. Honestly, I'm not sure if we would have won if she and her brother stayed as our enemies," Steve tried to reason. </p><p>Tony scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Nice to know you have faith in us," he retorted. </p><p>"I'm trying to be realistic," Steve defended himself. </p><p>"<em>Realistic</em> would be considering that she's still our enemy, which is what you're refusing to do," Tony bit back. </p><p>By this time, Natasha and Clint had come, hearing the rising voices. They both looked at Wanda, concerned, as the girl realized she was breathing heavily. <em>His</em> voice was pounding in her head. </p><p>"Her brother died to save Clint!" Steve pointed out, causing Wanda to eye the man mentioned. </p><p>"So what? She didn't! Plus, she knowingly joined Hydra!" Tony said.</p><p>That's when Wanda had had enough. She couldn't listen to him talk to her dead brother - who didn't even have a funeral - like that. With a deep breath, she walked straight into the conference room, Natasha and Clint following behind her. </p><p>Both Captain America and Iron Man looked at her - the Captain's face covered in guilt. Wanda was staring down Tony, tears in her eyes. She suppressed her powers.</p><p>"You think I wanted to join Hydra?" She asked Tony, who was speechless. "I am JEWISH. They presented themselves to me not as Hydra but under a different name, looking to recruit people who wanted to help their country. I wanted to help Sokovia - it was a mess. I didn't know who I was really joining. I was and am nineteen-years-old, Stark," Wanda said.</p><p>There was dead silence sweeping over the room. Tony looked at her, before shifting his gaze to Natasha and Clint.  </p><p>"Please tell me you two aren't on her side," he said, </p><p>They stayed quiet. </p><p>"Romanoff, c'mon! She made you see a bad vision - even I could tell that. That vision must have been very bad because you were like a robot on the ride home, Clint had to carry you to the Quinjet, and you barely said a word! How could you forgive her?" Tony persisted. </p><p>Natasha was fuming. Clint had rarely seen her this mad. She stepped forward, standing next to Wanda. "Shut up, Stark," she hissed, voice dangerous. "You have no right to speak on what vision I saw. I do forgive Wanda, because she has shown remorse and she is actually sorry for what she's done. She didn't know what vision she would show me." </p><p>Tony paled a bit. </p><p>"The weapon that killed my parents was made by Stark Industries even after you stopped selling weapons to the United States government. Pietro and I saw the word 'Stark' and we believed you were at fault. It astounds me that you didn't even seem to know where your weapons were going. How did you not see where they were being sold to, even before you stopped selling them to the U.S government? Oh - maybe you just didn't care as long as you were making money," Wanda continued. "See, I've heard how before you quit from being CEO of Stark Industries, you were barely doing anything. Your assistant, Pepper Potts, was essentially running the company and you just got all the money. HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN WHERE YOUR OWN WEAPONS WERE SOLD, STARK? BECAUSE OF YOUR IGNORANCE, YOUR WEAPONS ARE THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! And you do NOT get to talk about my BROTHER when he sacrificed herself to save one of your teammates." </p><p>Steve couldn't hide his proud smile. Tony frowned and left the room without a word. Clint walked up to Wanda and wrapped an arm around her. </p><p>"You fit right in," Natasha commented. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>